


All the Right Moves

by hellpenguin



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces. So, yeah, we're going down.</p><p>(An introspective look at the downward moral spiral of the Dollhouse, only set to danceable music and awesome choreography)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Right Moves

Streaming from Youtube:  


For download:

[Megaupload; 852MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=GMCNVG38)   
[MegaUpload; 243MB (smaller)](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ETQBTXGR)


End file.
